User blog:S3r0-Ph1i/The nature of Seraph of the End demons
Humans, and the overarching threat in the far stronger vampires and even more horrifically powerful seraphs were mentioned early on in the series. Then a third ever more shadowy all powerful entity clutching humanity emerged in the form (well, kind of form) of demons. These were revealed as another potent force in this series, and not just in name such as with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, but shown as actual beings that exist within peoples minds and were behind humans sudden developments in power. The plot; hidden plans humans made with not just demons but vampires as well, true motives and betrayals from characters, double, double crossings, back, side and front stabbings, and all the intricacies in the world and in humans themselves (including those like Guren and Yu when under influence from others), this blog can concern the nature of demons and how they fuse themselves into the world of Seraph of the End and play a key part behind many scenarios. First, the demons themselves are an own brand of literally out of this world amazing. Seraph of the End makes it’s own distinguished vampires, and seraphs, demons are no exception. For a start they are linked to physical weapons ranging from kunai, swords, archery bows, to a rifle that can fire multiple spectral white tigers that can follow you around and explode whenever they want. Certainly this seasons must have item. The weapons themselves are far from innocuous in their appearance, a gigantic scythe or axe is something you watch out for on a battlefield. Physical power aside it is the spectral power within that has allowed humans viewed as livestock by vampires, to actually overcome them all courtesy of the demons unseen within the weaponry. On a side note don’t know if it’s the demons doing or people just know how to make a weapon, but Seraph of the End has the greatest weapon designs out of any series ever, put the foam boxing gloves on if you like, it’s the unequivocal truth and everyone knows it. Episode 13 - Screenshot 132.png Episode 13 - Screenshot 25.png Episode 16 - Screenshot 15.png Episode 11 - Screenshot 9.png Episode 16 - Screenshot 226.png Episode 17 - Screenshot 199.png Episode 21 - Screenshot 281.png Episode 23 - Screenshot 285.png Episode 23 - Screenshot 287.png Now, slicing up four horseman of John, something quite handy, and taking on vampires with the weapons or their unique and customised effects is one thing. Then it’s another matter with the actual demons themselves. As said above though in universe there are depictions of what a demon should be thought to look like in the form of statues, the actual beings themselves are far less threatening in appearance, but far more dangerous than any folk legend concerning what a demon is makes them out to be. Meet your roster of big scary demons who literally stop all powerful world owning vampires dead in their tracks: As endearing and non-confrontational these incorporeal (demons are kind of like sentient thoughts) beings appear, they are packing the power. Personality wise they all share a thirst for human possession. Vampires crave blood, seraphs crave human’s destruction, and there is simply an intrinsic need for demons to possess humans and replace their consciousness with their own. What makes demons intriguing is at first they want to possess simply because, no goals, just once they are in a humans body, that’s it. A lot of them forget their purpose in life on account of the whole turned into a demon thing, but not all. At first they are fond of strong desires especially negative ones such as wanting revenge, but some have had memories returning. Asuramaru can hone innate demon instincts and choose working with Yu in his case out of compassion. Mahiru-no-Yo does remember some past goals even after fusing with another entity so it is not actually the end of the line becoming a demon, it's just getting to that point. Episode 21 - Screenshot 123.png Episode 14 - Screenshot 166.png Episode 21 - Screenshot 150.png Episode 23 - Screenshot 121.png What makes demons extra unique is the ability to tap into a person’s most tender memories and materialise into the forms of a persons most loved ones. Yes it is all in order to break their host but still remarkable that predator demons know people better than they know themselves being keenly aware of the hearts inner feelings. Not sure what to make of beings that are so empathetic right down to perfecting the mannerisms of the person they are imitating, all to hunt their human prey. Episode 20 - Screenshot 14.png Episode 14 - Screenshot 16.png Episode 5 - Screenshot 37.png Episode 21 - Screenshot 68.png Episode 19 - Screenshot 36.png With powers ranging from imbuing weapons with their strength, to materialising preternatural objects ranging from illusionary fog to levitating coffins. Then also having an absolute grasp on what makes a person tick, demons showcase their extraordinary powers through other means as well. They can mitigate the influence of a seraph on ''their ''hosts as Asuramaru done to Yu when the King of Salt was prepared to smite humanity. Asuramaru was not having none of it, not out of concern for humanity obviously, he just was not losing a potential object of possession. Such moments are also a remarkable insight into their psyches, demons are not remotely afraid of vampires possibly on account of being terrifying monsters themselves. Even in extremely dangerous situations for their humans, demons react by encouraging them to draw upon further power for their own goals. Same with largely complete indifference to potential world ending seraphs, nothing phases a demon and one has to love it. Everything is amazing in Seraph of the End, and speaking technically there is never any suspension of disbelief when watching the series. So it’s not thought how the demons stack up against those in other separate series, neither is it seen as an interesting take on demons in general. Just see only the demons in this world and nothing else yet still have to state how unique and amazing the demons are. What they are, what they like, what they can do. Though lurking literally in the back of the mind, and in the story demons play a central role. Yet still not much is known about them, only thing for certain is they are very strong, with their true potential yet to be fully realised. Will end with a suspicion they are related to the dark matter connected with Sika Madu who made heavy use of demon aspects to get to the place he is now. Whether they are directly connected to seraphs or came from a substance meant to temper them remains to be seen. Other latent demons well hidden within plain site in characters weapons to other dormant ones that undoubtedly exist have yet to be shown but if the series ever wants a new all powerful threat it can easily be a demon. Gekkoin.png Raimeiki True form.PNG Roar.PNG Tenjiryu's Dummies.png Category:Blog Posts